


Eliott, pendant

by MarionMinette



Series: Eliott, [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Manic Episode, dans la tête d'Eliott
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionMinette/pseuds/MarionMinette
Summary: Des clips du point de vue d'Eliott, des clips rien qu'à Eliott. L'autre côté de leur relation. Il y a un avant et un après la saison 3 de prévu. Mais pour l'instant : place au pendant.





	1. Se sentir tomber

**Author's Note:**

> Musique : Pretending - Evolution of Stars

**Lundi 7 janvier, 9 h 56**

 

Il avait encore raté son réveil. Il savait bien que zoner sur internet au beau milieu de la nuit n’était jamais une bonne idée quand il devait se lever avant 7 h du matin, mais à quoi bon ? Il se tenait devant la grille du lycée en attendant que quelqu’un veuille bien lui ouvrir malgré son retard. Il avait déjà le sentiment d’être en prison, elles n’étaient pas accueillantes et les quelques élèves qu’il pouvait apercevoir ressemblaient à ceux de son ancien lycée.  
****

Il n’avait aucune attente quant à cette moitié d’année, après tout il serait l’élève de Term L chelou qui débarquait de nulle part en plein cours d’année pour passer un BAC qu’il avait déjà raté, _qu’il n’avait pas pu passer._

 

Il espérait ne participer à aucun scandale dans ce lycée-là, Lucille l’avait mis en garde, elle ne connaissait personne ici et ne pouvait plus rattraper les pots cassés pour lui. _Il avait déjà cassé un magasin de porcelaine qu’elle n’avait pas pu réparer l’année dernière._

 

En entrant dans le lycée il essayait de se rendre invisible et de marcher sans regarder autour de lui, il avait le sentiment que tout le monde le regardait et que tout le monde _savait_. Comme si c’était écrit sur chaque parcelle de sa peau qu’il était seulement sorti de l’hôpital trois semaines auparavant. Il portait même peut-être encore cet uniforme horrible bleu ciel qu’ils lui avaient mis le premier soir. Bleu ciel, comme s’il avait pu voir le ciel enfermé dans cette chambre les premiers jours.

 

Chaque pas qu’il faisait était bien trop court pour rejoindre l’intérieur au plus vite, c’était l’heure de la pause et tous les élèves se bousculaient vers la cour. S’il avançait plus vite peut-être qu’il pourrait éviter de se retrouver seul même quelques secondes au milieu de tous ces gens plein d’amis et d’anecdotes du week-end à raconter. Il avait besoin de s’enfoncer dans le lycée pour les oublier.

 

En avançant tout en se focalisant sur un point fixe au loin il avait failli le louper. Il avait failli le bousculer sans avoir l’opportunité de le regarder quelques secondes juste avant. Il n’était pas particulièrement grand, il était même plutôt petit avec des cheveux qui ressemblaient à de la soie et des yeux bleus bien trop grands pour son visage. Et pourtant, comment quelque chose de trop grand pouvait rendre un visage si gracieux ? Il n’a eu besoin que d’un huitième de seconde pour se sentir tomber. Il ne ressemblait à aucun des autres, il y en avait eu plusieurs ces dernières années et il avait pu découvrir le pattern physique qui le faisait vriller chez les hommes. _Mais cette fois-là, il était différent._

 

Il avait le sentiment que tout s’accélérait subitement alors que ses yeux transformaient chaque millième de seconde en un film en slow-motion. Il venait de sentir le coude et une partie du bras de ce type échouer contre son bras à lui, lui, n’avait rien vu, rien remarqué, et surtout il ne l’avait absolument pas remarqué. Il était en train de parler avec potes et n’avait probablement pas vu de film en slow-motion. Eliott n’avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu’il était en train de raconter, _mais il l’avait senti_.

 

Il avait senti son bras et son odeur, il avait vu son visage et ses cheveux. Il avait aussi senti que cette fois il n’allait pas casser de pot, ni même de magasin de porcelaine, il allait probablement se casser lui-même, Lucille, et lui. Il fallait qu’il se retourne pour l’apercevoir une dernière fois, pour être sûr. Tout en se retournant, il savait que c’était peine perdue, il n’avait pas besoin d’une confirmation. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite et sa bouche devenir très légèrement pâteuse, il sentait que les médicaments ne réussiraient pas à annihiler ses sentiments pour les prochains jours. _En s’enfonçant dans le lycée, il eut l’impression de s’enfoncer dans toutes les possibilités de cette histoire._


	2. Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : The Departure - Max Richter

**Jeudi 10 janvier 19 h 12**

 

Eliott était allongé dans son lit, Lucille n’allait pas tarder, mais il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur elle.

_Lucas._

Il avait entendu un mec l’appeler lorsqu’ils sortaient du lycée.

_Lucas._

Comment pouvait-il avoir un prénom si répandu ? C’était peut-être parce qu’un prénom unique lui aurait donné trop de pouvoir, ou peut-être même était-il du genre à se fondre dans la masse ? P _eut-être que ses parents étaient des gens banals_.

Il n’avait jamais passé autant de temps à penser à un prénom, à se demander pourquoi et comment ce prénom, et si, lorsqu’il était nouveau-né, le prénom lui allait bien. Tout en cherchant des réponses sur son portable il ignorait les sms de Lucille qui lui faisait un compte rendu, probablement drôle et sarcastique, de son voyage en métro jusque chez lui.

_Lucas signifie « brillant » ou « blanc »_

Tout s’expliquait tout à coup. Il avait quelque chose de brillant, de lumineux, et même de blanc. Eliott lui était le noir, il n’en avait jamais douté. Le noir faisait peur, il avait quelque chose d’inquiétant, on ne pouvait faire confiance au noir. Les gens le fuyaient sans arrêt, les gens passaient leur temps à éclairer la nuit, on mettait des réverbères partout pour faire fuir la nuit, on mettait des veilleuses aux enfants pour les éloigner de la noirceur, on avait peur des chats noirs et l’on s’habillait en noir pour les enterrements. Il trouvait un certain confort dans la nuit sans lumière, il pouvait être qui il voulait, personne ne pouvait le voir puisque le regard des gens fuyait le noir.

Lucas lui était blanc, on peignait la plupart des murs en blanc, on habillait les nourrissons en blanc, le blanc était parfait, sans défaut, il était propre et rassurant. _Il était déjà trop bien pour lui_.

 

\- Hey

\- Hey toi, elle était arrivée bien trop tôt, il avait encore envie de penser à Lucas

\- Tu vas bien ? Comment se passe cette première semaine ?

\- Comment veux-tu qu’elle se passe Lu ? Je vais en cours la journée et je rentre ici le soir, j’arrive même à bosser quelques minutes pour ne pas tripler ma term, il s’en voulait un peu d’utiliser ce nouveau surnom pour elle, mais il avait encore envie de penser à lui alors en fermant les yeux peut-être qu’il pourrait s’imaginer qu’il parle à Lucas 

\- C’est nouveau ce surnom ? 

\- Oui, t’aimes pas ? Je trouve ça mignon et tout le monde aime les Lu, non ?

\- T’es con

  
Elle riait, elle devait trouver ça mignon, il savait qu’elle avait peur pour lui et qu’elle l’aimait. Il s’en voulait tellement, il savait qu’il ne la méritait pas, mais ce soir ça lui était égal. En sentant le corps de Lucille s’entendre contre le sien, il ferma ses yeux et s’imaginait que Lucas était contre lui. _Il n’avait pas passé une soirée aussi agréable avec elle depuis des semaines_.


	3. Des détails

**Samedi 2 février 3 h 47**

 

_ Et moi, tu me dessinerais comment ? _

Eliott avait beau essayer de dormir, cette phrase l’obsédait. Il l’avait décomposée, recomposée, l’avait redite des centaines de fois sur des centaines de tons différents dans sa tête.  _ Il le dessinerait comment ? _

Assis sur son bureau, une feuille posée dessus et un stylo dans ses mains, il n’arrivait qu’à dessiner des formes sans sens, des traits qui n’en finissaient pas, des traits qui se brisaient, mais il n’avait toujours pas esquissé la moindre forme qui pouvait lui évoquer un animal qui ferait sens pour Lucas. 

Il l’avait pourtant observé, de près, de loin. Il l’avait écouté, de près et de loin. Il avait appris tout un tas de choses sur lui en bientôt un mois. Sa façon de passer sa main frénétiquement dans ses cheveux lorsqu’il était sûr de lui, lorsqu’il doutait, lorsqu’il était heureux. Sa façon de marcher seul, avec ses amis, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa façon de rouler des yeux lorsque, parfois, le frisé parlait, puis sa façon bien plus douce de le regarder lorsqu’il se taisait. Ses yeux qui fuyaient les regards insistants de cette satanée Chloé, ses yeux qui riaient avec son pote aux cheveux blond cendré.  _ Il avait remarqué tant de détails infimes chez lui _ .

Mais rien de venait.


	5. Y croire

**Vendredi 8 février 23 h 57**

 

_ Et moi, tu me dessinerais comment ? _

Cette fois, il savait. 

 

Il l’avait vu à la soirée Kiffance avec Chloé, ses cheveux étaient volumineux et quelques-uns partaient dans des sens aléatoires, il avait l’air blasé. 

Il l’avait vu courir pour quitter la soirée, il l’avait rattrapé, la peur et l’adrénaline avaient ébouriffé chacun de ses cheveux, ils étaient pratiquement en l’air sur sa tête. 

Il l’avait regardé lorsqu’ils marchaient dans la nuit, le calme de Paris et leur conversation à demi mots avait aplati ses cheveux, ils paraissaient si doux à ce moment-là. 

 

En rentrant, il s’était posé sur son bureau et avait regardé un nombre incalculable de vidéos d’animaux. 

Cette fois, il en était sûr,  _ c’était un hérisson _ .

Ils étaient si mignons avec leurs petites pattes. Leurs piquants étaient drus et hérissés, mais lorsqu’ils étaient en situation de confiance, calmes, ils devenaient lisses et doux si bien que les humains pouvaient les toucher. Secrètement, il s’imaginait passer sa main dans ses cheveux. 

Il avait appris que beaucoup disaient que les hérissons pouvaient tomber de huit étages et en ressortir indemnes. Est-ce que cela signifiait que Lucas serait assez fort ? Est-ce qu’il pourrait l’avoir dans sa vie sans briser sa vie à lui ? 

 

_ Ce soir-là, il avait envie d’y croire, alors dorénavant Lucas serait un hérisson. _


	6. Trouver le soleil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott doit retrouver Lucas ce mercredi pour repeindre la fresque. Malheureusement, il a un peu trop hâte. 
> 
> Musique : Paradis - De semaine en semaine

**Mercredi 13 février 4 h 12**

  


Il devait retrouver Lucas cet après-midi pour peindre la fresque. La journée s’annonçait si belle, la lune éclairait son lit, il était seulement quatre heures du matin, mais pourquoi rester au lit alors qu’il y avait tant de possibilités en quelques heures ?

Eliott faisait son café tout en ayant envie de danser. Ses parents ne revenaient que le lendemain, il avait l’appartement tout à lui et il comptait en profiter et inviter Lucas après la fresque. Il fallait qu’il trouve un prétexte. La lumière de la lune était si belle dans l’appartement.

_Je pourrais lui dire que j’ai fait un nouveau dessin. Que j’ai envie qu’il le voie. Mais j’ai pas fait de nouveau dessin. Et il s’en fout sûrement. Il me faut mieux. Je vais bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Quelque chose de crédible. J’aimerais qu’il soit là maintenant. Assis sur le canapé et que la lune éclaire ses cheveux. Ou mieux, le soleil. Il doit bien y avoir du soleil dans le sud. Mais quel sud ? Celui de la France ? Le sud de l’autre côté de l’équateur ? Je crois que le café vient de l’équateur. Il doit y avoir du soleil là-bas. Ou peut-être que c’est l’hiver aussi. Je dois fuir l’hiver. Il me faut du soleil. Du soleil dans le sud. La voiture de maman, elle a dû la laisser puisqu’elle est partie avec papa. Les clés ! Les clés doivent être dans l’entrée. Si j’ai les clés, j’ai la voiture. Si j’ai la voiture, je peux aller dans le sud. Il faut du soleil pour faire fuir l’hiver. Et si Lucille venait ? Elle a cours, mais je peux essayer. Ou elle dort. 4 h 27, elle est probablement endormie. Je dois prendre mon téléphone._

 

\- Ouais, Lucille c’est moi. Écoute je dois aller dans le sud pour trouver le soleil, il y a trop de lune ici et on manque de lumière du soleil. Tu veux venir ? Je pars dans dix minutes. Je crois que je vais prendre la voiture de ma mère parce que je pense que le chauffeur de bus aura la flemme de me déposer dans le sud jusqu’au soleil. Il a déjà la flemme de dire bonjour alors bon… Bon vas-y tu réponds pas, bah moi j’y vais, profite bien de l’hiver.

 

_J’ai pas le temps d’attendre qu’elle réponde, tant pis. J’ai pas le temps de boire mon café, autant partir tout de suite pour être sûr de pas louper le soleil._

Eliott courait en pyjama, il courait vers la voiture garée deux rues plus loin. La dernière fois qu’il avait conduit, il avait trois ans de moins, mais le soleil n’allait pas attendre qu’il passe son permis. Une fois dans la voiture tout lui revenait en mémoire, les pédales, le volant. Il était confiant, mais surtout très très pressé.

_Direction Marseille. Marseille. J’ai envie de voir la mer, de sentir son odeur et de fumer une clope dans le sable au soleil. Marseille. J’y serais avant que le soleil se couche, forcément. Le ciel doit être bleu là-bas. Je devrais suivre toutes les voitures bleues, comme ça je serais certain d’arriver au bon endroit. Toutes les voitures bleues. Il y en a tellement alors qu’il fait encore nuit. Mais je vais devoir suivre les plus bleues à chaque fois. C’est elles qui connaissent la route. Elles ont été créées pour rouler jusqu’au ciel d’été. Les jaunes ont été créés pour rouler jusqu’au soleil, c’est pour ça qu’on n’en voit jamais. Les gens sont vraiment trop cons, ils ont tous trop peur du soleil. Puis elles doivent coûter bien plus cher, le soleil est plus éloigné que le ciel d’été. Forcément, je roule dans une vieille voiture rouge seulement bonne à repérer les fraises derrière les buissons._

  


**Mercredi 13 février 6 h 48**

  


_Putain, je suis vraiment trop con, j’aurais pas dû suivre les voitures bleues. Maintenant, il n’y en a plus et en plus elles doivent nous emmener vers l’eau. Je suis vraiment trop con. Je vais devoir suivre les nuages, non, mieux, aller à l’opposé des nuages, ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans le ciel d’été. L’autoroute est rapide. Je dois aller encore plus vite. Je ne suis pas assez loin. Oh, Dijon. Je dois appeler Lucille._

 

\- Hey, c’est encore moi, tu dors encore ? Franchement Lucille tu fais chier, tu pourrais arrêter de perdre du temps comme ça ? Bref, je vais sortir à Dijon, tu veux de la moutarde ? Ou t’es plutôt ketchup ? En parlant de moutarde… T’aurais pas envie de fromage ? Putain, je sais. Trop trop bonne idée. Merci répondeur de Lucille. Allez, salut !

 

_LA SUISSE ! Je DOIS aller en suisse pour ramener du fromage. OK le fromage de France est bon, mais au moins le fromage de Suisse ça change. Dijon, puis la Suisse donc. Et puis pourquoi Dijon ? Je sors à Dijon et je file en Suisse directement, tant pis pour la moutarde. Y’ a pas trop de voitures couleur moutarde de toute façon. Pour aller en Suisse je vais suivre, je vais suivre quoi ? Le GPS et les mouvements de l’eau à l’intérieur de mon corps. Les GPS mentent la plupart du temps de toute façon, encore une histoire de lobby des géants du pétrole. Putain j’en ai marre des gens, ils me dégoûtent. L’argent, l’argent, l’argent ils ont que ça a la bouche. Putain la sortie. Vite. Je dois aller acheter… Acheter quoi déjà ? De la moutarde, voilà. Je dois aller acheter de la moutarde. Et apprendre à en faire pour lancer un business de moutarde au fromage de Suisse, je pourrais devenir riche. Une fois riche je pourrais, je pourrais… Faire ce que je veux et manger de la moutarde et du fromage. Et puis de toute façon, je pourrais distribuer des billets aux gens, je pourrais même faire cuire les billets, l’encre sera peut-être utile pour écrire un livre. De toute façon, je sais que je dois écrire ce livre. Mais je perdrais mon anonymat. Mais c’est pas grave, il y aura des films sur moi et ça, c’est la classe. Et puis mon livre je pourrais l’appeler La Grande Guerre de la moutarde ou comment nous allons tous finir dans des pots de moutarde artistique. Ça parlera de la vie telle qu’elle est vraiment, de ce que je sens et ce qu’ils n’arrivent pas à sentir. Parce qu’ils se trompent tous finalement, ils sont là avec leurs cerveaux normaux, basiques. Ils n’ont pas les bons yeux, j’ai les bons yeux. C’est eux les malades, ils sont malades parce qu’ils ne voient pas, ne sentent pas, ne comprennent pas. Ils sont tous si faibles, si normaux. Ils ont des regards fatigués et ils ne comprennent pas que courir sous les fontaines publiques l’été c’est de l’art, ce n’est pas seulement réservé aux enfants. Je dois rouler plus vite, toujours plus vite. J’ai pas le temps de perdre du temps. Je dois leur montrer la lumière, leur montrer à tous ce que ça fait d’avoir le cerveau ouvert et disponible. Je dois aller plus vite et tout rattraper. Le temps, les semaines, les jours. Tout reste à rattraper parce qu’ils essayent toujours de m’enfermer à double tour dans leur monde suranné. L’avenir c’est mon cerveau qui le détient, je dois rattraper tout ce temps sous médicament, ils ne voient pas, ne comprennent pas. Ils veulent me voler, me transformer. Je les hais. Je suis fatigué._

 

\- Allo ? Lucille ? Je suis à Dijon et je suis fatigué.

\- Putain, merde, Eliott. Comment t’as atterri à Dijon bordel ?

\- J’ai pris la caisse de ma mère. Il y a pas moyen que tu viennes me chercher ? Je suis trop crevé pour rouler.

\- Putain.

\- Lucille, fais pas chier.

\- C’est toi qui fait chier Eliott, je prends un train j’arrive, emmène au moins la voiture jusqu’à la gare, t’as même pas le permis putain Eliott, tu te rends compte ?!

\- Je suis trop fatigué pour l’emmener à la gare. Débrouille-toi pour me rejoindre, je t’envoie l’adresse.

\- Mais putain Eliott, ça va, ça va. Je vais me préparer, et puis pourquoi Dijon en plus ?

\- C’est une longue histoire, si tu décrochais ton téléphone tu saurais.

\- MAIS T’AS VU L’HEURE ? JE DOR-MAIS.

\- Je laisserais la voiture ouverte, je vais dormir derrière en attendant.

\- Ouais c’est ça, j’arrive.

 


End file.
